


promise well kept

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia had been gone for far too long. Sometimes she would disappear for days on end, unaware of the time or the anxiety it brought to the pack. She wasn’t accustomed to people worrying about her, having been a coyote for several years. It was nice having pack, but sometimes she needed to be alone, and they understood. But this time, it was too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	promise well kept

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: malydia + i'll find her and bring her home. i promise.

Malia had been gone for far too long. Sometimes she would disappear for days on end, unaware of the time or the anxiety it brought to the pack. She wasn’t accustomed to people worrying about her, having been a coyote for several years. It was nice having pack, but sometimes she needed to be alone, and they understood. But this time, it was too long.

Gathered in Derek’s loft, they strategized, Scott trying to keep his cool so that the rest of the pack would too.

“She probably just disappeared like she always does,” Stiles commented, slumped on the couch.

Shaking his head, Scott replied, “It’s been too long, Stiles. I don’t-“

“I’ll find her and bring her home,” Lydia interrupted, her even tone, calming the alpha down. They knew that she would keep her word. She always had. Even before Malia, before the Nogistune, before all of it, Lydia Martin never promised something that she couldn’t keep.

Allison placed a hand on her shoulder and said, “I’m coming with you.”

Lydia took her hand and pulled her into a hug. “You know as well as I do that Malia is probably just holed up somewhere not wanting to talk.” Drawing back, she ran a hand through the hunter’s hair. “She won’t talk to anyone when she’s like that.”

Allison nodded, understanding in her eyes.

The pack let her go, knowing that she was right. And when she found Malia, she knew it too. The coyote was behind her house, hiding from the rain under the eve of the porch, shivering.

This happened often enough that Lydia was prepared. She grabbed a spare towel from the downstairs bathroom and wrapped Malia’s dripping form up, pulling her close.

“You okay?” she asked, stroking her back with a comforting hand.

Between shivers, Malia nodded into Lydia’s shoulder.

Lydia pulled back to look into those supernatural blue eyes and said, “Come on, let’s get you into a bath.”

 


End file.
